Cuddles
Cuddles is the protagonist of Happy tree friends. Roles He played Tony Toponi in A Monkey Tail, A Monkey Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island and A Monkey Tail: The Mystery of The Night Monster He is a mouse He played Hamm in TV Show Story, TV Show Story 2 and TV Show Story 3 He is a pig He played Chanticleer in Rock-A-Bunny He is a rooster He played Rex in We're Back! A Happy Tree Friends Story He is a dinosaur He played Mr. Grasshopper in Russell and the Giant Peach He is a grasshopper He played Basil in The Great Happy Tree Friends Detective He is a mouse He played Flounder in The Little Ghost Girl and The Little Mer-Abby Hatcher Also Known for Stephen Squirrelsky: *He is the main hero and one of Stephen Squirrelsky and Andrew Catsmith's friends. Relatives: *Giggles (girlfriend) *Judy Hopps (sister) *Skippy Rabbit (cousin) *Rabbit (uncle) Poses Snapshot 002 (Version 1).png Snapshot 004.png No20181103 124436.jpg No20181103 123623.jpg No20181103 123640.jpg No20181103 125435.jpg Trivia *His, Cro-Marmot, Cub, Disco Bear, Flaky, Flippy/Fliqpy, Giggles, Handy, Lammy, Lifty, Lumpy, Mime, Nutty, Petunia, Pop, Russell, Shifty, Sniffles, Splendid, The Mole, and Toothy's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Miss Bianca and the Bernard, Piglet Pan, The Black Cauldron (Animal Style), Trent Hood, Baby (a.k.a Dumbo), Bubblesrella, Robin and the Beanstalk, The Aristomice, The Little Mer-Lioness, Brisbyhontas, Kermiladdin, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, Jasmilina, Treasure Planet (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style), The Mouse King, Kermit the Frog (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman), The Year Without A Santa Claus (Stephen Druschke's Pet Style), How The Genie Stole Christmas, Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse, The Pagemaster (Nikkdisneylover8390's Style), Frog-A-Doodle, The Young Mouse of Notre Dame, Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs, The Hedgehog's New Groove, The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi The Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Happy Tree Friends Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Rabbits Category:Kids Category:Blood Category:Yellow Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Everything Looked Delicious to Wakko Warner Category:Adults Category:Bunnies Category:Boyfriends Category:Cute Characters Category:Animals Category:Screaming Characters Category:Idiots Category:Jerks Category:Morons Category:YouTube Poop Characters Category:Cuddles and Giggles Category:Characters who show their butt Category:Cuddles X Giggles